


Step It Up A Knot

by Neromaster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Masturbation, Minor gaping, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromaster/pseuds/Neromaster
Summary: In the first chapter, Flame Princess gets a surprise when visiting the Blue Lava Fields with his brother's wolf, Phobos. In the second chapter, Flame Princess realizes that Finn has a special relationship with Fire Wolves too.





	1. Step It Up A Knot

“There, there. You are going get better soon” said Phoebe, caressing the fur of the tired fire wolf. “The medicine is going to help you. You will be fine in a couple of days” said the girl with a smile, gaining a lick in the arm from the loyal pet. The princess kissed Jake Two and left the room, allowing the wolf to rest. Outside, her brother was waiting.

“You shouldn’t get too attached to beasts” said Flint, roughly.

“He is a kind, smart and loyal friend. Just like his owner” Phoebe replied. “I hope he gets better when Cinnamon Bun comes back, it was hard enough to him to leave without Jake Two”.

Phoebe sighed and walked towards the window in the hall, longing for the lands beyond the mountains that circled her kingdom.

“It’s hard for me to not have him to take me into the Orange Gardens” she said, resting her head in her hand.

“If that worries you, you can take my wolf, Phobos. He is strong, fast and will obey your every word”

“Who’s the one being attached now?” said Phoebe, smirking at his brother.

“It’s not silly sentimentalism. It’s about utility and honor” Flint replied with solemnity.

“Thank you, brother” said the princess, putting her hand in her brother’s shoulder. “I’ll take your word. I’ll have Phobos take me to the Orange Gardens”

Minutes later, Phoebe passed through the outer gates of her kingdom riding on Phobos, heading towards the mountains in the east. Phobos was bigger than Jake Two and certainly faster. He had a scar near his left eye, probably a battle wound. He rarely panted and his gaze seemed to have a frown in it. Within minutes they reached the top of the mountains and Phoebe’s eyes sparkled at the first sight of the orange flowers she demanded to bring to the kingdom from the Grasslands to make a beautiful garden. But Phobos took a sudden turn, leading in other direction before they could even reach the gardens.

“Uh… Phobos, that’s not the way. We need to go back to-“

Phobos stopped his run and turned around to look at Phoebe. That frown made her uneasy. But the wolf simply tilted his head repeatedly, pointing in front of him.

“Do you… want to show me something?” asked a baffled princess, and her surprise grew when the wolf nodded affirmatively and began his race again. With nothing to lose, the princess let herself being dragged by the wolf.

After some minutes more on the run, they went around the mountains and reached a large stone wall with a crack in it. Wolf and princess passed through the crack at a calmer pace. The cave would be pitch dark if it wasn’t for Phoebe’s body fire and about one minute later she finally saw a light in the other end of the cave. When they came out, Phoebe let out a gasp and a surprised ‘wow’ at the sight of a large oasis of bubbling blue-lava lakes, surrounded by a circular stone wall.

“This is amazing! Why did Flint never tell me about this?” she asked with excitement. “Phobos, this is wonderful! Thanks for bringing me here” she said, receiving a ceremonious bark from the wolf before he sat on his back legs.

Phoebe casted off her armor and let it fall in the ground, near the thermal bath she was going to use. “No peeking!” she said at the wolf, giggling, as she took off her heat-resistant white gown, the only thing she wore under her armor. She sunk her feet into the lava, immediately getting delighted at the hot bubbling sensation in her toes. She sat at the edge of the bath and let her naked body sunk until her rear reached the bottom and sat there, the lava reaching up to her cleavage.

“Ah, yeah!” she exclaimed in joy. “It’s so rare to find blue lava in the kingdom. And here it is, just about fifteen minutes away from home. With no one around to remind me of my duties, with no papers to fill. I can truly enjoy myself here” she sighed in contentment. Her hands started wandering on her thighs and her buttocks, and seconds after she used one hand to grope her chest and other to attend her crotch. “I can enjoy myself here” she panted.

Her breathing became heavy as she pinched her nipples and rubbed her clit and her labia. She spread her legs and grinned at the bubbling sensation in her crotch. She gasped as she slid two fingers inside her, starting a pleasurable motion with them. Her position allowed her to touch her sweetest spot, while her other hand aggressively groped her chest until she put it on her clit. Alone, paying no attention to the wolf taking away her gown, she moaned and whined loudly with no shame as the orgasm struck her body, making her expel flaming embers out of her hair and leave new alien liquids in the lava.

Phoebe took her time to recover her breath and properly relax in the lava, to the point she almost fell asleep. She realized of her extreme relaxation and decided to leave immediately. But when she looked for her clothes, even her armor was gone.

“Where the bjork are my clothes?” she complained. “I could cast my armor with no problem but without the coat it would feel so bad”

Phobos approached her from behind and licked her face. “Uh… oh, hey! You took my clothes, didn’t you? Where are they?”. Phobos replied by barking at a big rock, about two yards away from them. “You hid them? You want me to find them?”. The wolf nodded. “Ok, all right. Let’s find them, big boy” said Phoebe, unable to shake away the thought of how weird was it that his brother’s wolf was into plays.

Phoebe reached the rock, but didn’t find anything there. The wolf approached her from behind again and this time he licked her back, starting by one of her buttocks.

“Hey! You!” she said, aggravated, “Don’t do tha-! Unf!”

Before she could finish her sentence, Phobos pushed her and made her fall on her knees, pinning her down under him.

“What do you think you are doi-?”. Phoebe’s furious voice was cut again when she looked back. Her eyes widened when she looked at the big viscous red dick of the wolf pointing at her pussy. The wolf drew his hips nearer and Phoebe felt it rubbing her labia.

“No! No! No! Don’t you dare!” she screamed in a mix of fear, surprise and fury.

It was too late. The wolf stroked fiercely and got a big portion of his member inside her. Phoebe gasped and kept her mouth as open as her eyes. Phobos kept trying to go as deep as he could, not without some resistance from Phoebe’s pussy. Phoebe tried to get him out but the only thing she could do was move her hips back and forth, which ultimately helped the wolf. Phoebe could feel the whole dick inside her, barely fitting. She felt herself stretched, full.

“No… more…” she panted, tears rolling down from her eyes.

But the wolf had a nature, and without any mercy Phobos started pounding her hard. Phoebe screamed and buried her face in the ground, receiving the furious strokes of the wolf. She felt the dick sliding in and out, lubed enough to do it at a fast pace, and then she realized it didn’t hurt as bad as the initial shock made her think. Her gritted jaw softened and her breathing sounded like pants when she focused in the wolf’s knot hitting her clitoris.

“Mmmmm… nnnnggga…. aaahh…. aaahh y.. yes aahh” she started moaning, lifting her face from the ground, doing distorted faces of pleasure.

The wolf started stroking even more fiercely, which made Phoebe scream again but this time in a whole another way. Her vagina had gotten into the game too and her lubrication made Phobos’ stroking make loud noises.

“Mmmm yeah! Give it all to mommy, big boy!” she screamed in ecstasy. She whined and panted, letting her tongue out as if she was a wolf too. “Prove your worth, soldier!” she yelled, “Shoot your gun! Shoot to kill! Shoot inside!”

Like her brother said, Phobos would obey her every command. Phobos stroked one last time to slide his knot into Phoebe. The girl let out a high-pitched squeal. Her teeth gritted again as well as her fists and her eyes rolled back until they went blank. She felt more stretched and fuller than before, and the powerful, fast and plentiful shots of the wolf didn’t help. There was no more place inside, the wolf’s seed squirting out of her with lewd indecent noises. Phoebe trembled from toes to head and finally gasped out loudly when Phobos took his dick out of her with a pop, feeling the muscles of her entrance contracting as they tried to regain their original size.

Phoebe collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, smiling. Her legs spread and with a white puddle in the middle of them, with more white liquid oozing out from her pussy into the puddle. Phobos lied down next to her and licked her face. Phoebe caressed and petted him.

“Great job, soldier. I’m definitely hanging out more with you”


	2. Dance With Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her evening of fun with Phobos, Flame Princess escapes from royal duties only to find someone else enjoying some fiery knots

Flame Princess was feeling overwhelmed and stressed by her work. She couldn’t believe her feelings but she would bet her office was feeling _too_ hot. She casted away her armor, leaving herself with only her nightgown as garments. Feeling fresher, she closed her eyes and sighed, preparing to continue her paperwork, but the sight of the big mountains of documents due to read and sign or deny made her stick out her tongue in disgust. She looked at the window, the vast reddish plains almost whispering in her ear, inviting her. In a sudden decision, she escaped through the window in the form of a running blaze that reached the outskirts of the kingdom in less than a minute.

Recovering her usual form, she smiled and waved at the far sight of the castle, before happily strolling away through the lava fields. The sound of the bubbling lava was relaxing to her and, walking with her eyes closed, she hummed a song. As she kept walking, the idea of diving into the lava pits tempted her. There was no one around, she could easily go for a soothing skinny dip; and she did. She threw her nightgown away, and the decision of not wearing panties that day just made it better. Sinking her toes in the lava, she immediately felt a pleasurable sensation. Soon, the rest of her body followed as she sat on the bottom of the pit, the lava barely covering her ample chest.

Phoebe looked at her big glowing breasts and even she was unable to resist them. She played with the lava on her chest and started massaging them, her mouth letting out small pants when she began to pinch her nipples.

“I should had brought Jake Two or Phobos with me. The knots in my back need of another knot to go away” she said with a smirk, remembering that time she spent alone with the wolf, and her fingers started rubbing her labia. Her panting slowly turned into moans, but she stopped when she heard a strange sound near.

Startled, she looked around for her nightgown but it wasn’t anywhere in sight, probably blown away by the wind. The strange sound, a kind-off squeaky one, came later accompanied by what seemed to be a whine or a howling. The idea of a wolf being near and her current mood made her grin. She stepped out of the lava pit and crawled slowly towards a small bump of dirt a few feet from there, tall and broad enough to cover her. When she finally could see at the plain depression in the other side, her jaw dropped as she saw the red slimy dick of a fire wolf being sucked by a very well-known friend.

“Finn?” she yelled as she stood up.

Finn took the wolf dick out of his mouth with a gasp and a popping sound. “Ph-Phoebe?” he asked, startled.

“What in Bjork’s name are you doing?” she screamed in the distance, noticing more wolves in the vicinity.

“I… I… this is not what it l-looks like!” he replied, “I was… wait, is she…?” he muttered, trying to focus her view on the distant princess.

Like reading his thoughts, Phoebe turned into a blaze once again and appeared with her full body in front of Finn in the blink of an eye.

“It seems like you are having some fun with the wolves around” said Phoebe, trying to intimidate him. But Finn’s attention was in another place.

“You… you are…” blabbered the human, amazed by the sight of Phoebe’s big, round and firm breasts, glowing in front of his face like gold, topped by two perky nipples surrounded by big areolas. Her chub stomach awakened on him a sense of tenderness and adoration, but the orange like-hair fire a couple of inches under her bellybutton brought back to him feelings from a distant teenage dream.

It took a couple of seconds to understand why the human was looking at her with such a dumbfounded gaze, and she gasped and covered herself with her hands. “Wh-what? Haven’t you seen a naked girl before?” she screamed, angry and blushing.

“Well, n-not you” he confessed. “You… you are very cute” said Finn, also blushing.

Phoebe huffed and tried to pout, but his compliment actually had gotten to her and she chuckled. “You are not that bad either. Nice belly. Nice length” she said, moving her eyes towards his erect shaft.

“Hey! This is not fair!” complained Finn. “If you are going to see, why can’t I?”

“Because I’m a king” said Phoebe with overdramatic ceremony. “You gotta have respect for me, filthy peasant”

“What a great king, wandering around naked” joked Finn.

“Excuse me! These are my grounds!” she said, again, with silly ceremony. “You trespassed them to involve in lustful activities with the native fauna. And besides, how even are you here naked and sucking fire wolf dick? Why aren’t you burning?”

“Oh! I helped a witch, a good one, with some very bad wizards. She was going to reward me with the ability to breath under water but she confused the bottles and gave me fireproof abilities”

“And you preferred to suck wolf knots instead of doing _me_? Your ex!” she replied, somewhat offended.

“Uh… well… I… I was…. I was going there…” started to blabber Finn, embarrassed by both being discovered and the princess’s boldness. “But…. I found the wolves and… I was in a certain humor and….”

Phoebe certainly enjoyed watching the blonde boy in trouble, embarrassed and blushing. But soon the tables turned on her when she felt a warm sticky sensation rubbing her thigh. A fire wolf in front of her had smelled her scent and started licking the juices that were still dripping from her pussy over her thighs. In her surprise, Phoebe put her arms up in the air, allowing the wolf to directly lick her labia. Phoebe’s body shivered and her previous desire came back to her. She bit her lips and cut out a deep moan; Finn was right in front of her, she couldn’t let him know of her cravings.

Phoebe tried to push the wolf away but he wouldn’t move. Unexpectedly, another wolf came from behind her. Standing in his rear legs and putting his front legs on her shoulders as support. The wolf was trying to bend her down, the tip of his dick touching her back.

Finn smirked. It was too late, he had noticed that sudden bright in her eyes. “Hey! They want to have fun with you. Why don’t you let them?”

“Are you crazy?” replied Phoebe, still struggling with the wolf that was trying to lick her crotch. “What kind of-? Ugh! Stop it back there too! Will ya?” she demanded, annoyed at the wolf in her back that was pretty much starting to hump her back.

Finn drew a devious smile, obviously enjoying the predicament the wolves had put the mighty ruler in. “It’s alright, Pheebs. We are here, alone… this is exactly what I was- unf!”

Finn was cut out by a very big fire wolf pushing him and making him bend over. The wolf immediately pinned him down with his four legs, pointing his big throbbing dick towards his entrance.

“Aww what is it boy? Are you really that eager? Let me help you” said Finn with a soft lusty voice. He took the wolf's dick with one hand and guided it towards his ass while he lifted his hips. The wolf sensed the inviting hole of the human and pushed in, making Finn gasp.

Phoebe, entranced on the scene unveiling just before her eyes, had long stopped minding the wolves assaulting her. Giving free space for the wolf to lick her pussy, the king got bombarded by electric pleasurable feelings and her judgement was overwhelmed by hormones, to the point of letting out soft pants. With her eyes fixated on Finn’s butt enduring the ferocious thrusting of a wild beast, she got on her knees.

“I need me some of that” she whispered after a moan.

She bent over and crawled towards Finn. She put a hand on his face and looked at him: he was lost in bliss. She looked down at his bouncing dick, dripping down a great volume of precum, and looked back at his face. Her body tensed as she felt a wolf crawling on her, rubbing his dick on her labia.

“Is this your first time?” asked Phoebe with trembling voice.

“N-no” replied Finn with a soft groan.

Phoebe felt the wolf going inside her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, but she never lost eye contact with Finn.

“Mine neither” she cried before kissing Finn.

Finn and Phoebe held hands as the wolves started pounding them with no mercy. Their kiss became a passionate dance of lips with a score of moans and dripping saliva. The sound of their skins being repeatedly hit grew louder. Both of them let out a deep moan as they felt the knots spreading their holes and the wolves, almost in synchrony, letting out their huge warm loads inside of them. Phoebe cried out her orgasm, her legs trembling and her womb aware of the force of the discharge. Finn panted frantically and his dick twitched as he spilled his own cum all over the floor, with Phoebe being able to catch some with her fingers and savor it.

“Mmm you don’t taste bad at all” complimented the panting king, as the wolf pulled out of her and left her.

Finn tried to crawl towards Phoebe, but the wolf that was fucking him got his knot tied to him. Pulling the wolf with him, Finn reached the giggling girl and made her lay on her back. He spread her legs apart and his eyes shone to the sight of her beautiful twitching pussy, surrounded by orange like-hair fire and oozing out a copious ammount of wolf cum.

“Let’s see how you taste, your highness” said Finn with a smirk, going down on her crotch.

He kissed his inner thighs and around his labia, teasing her with sneaky licks over her clitoris, making her a moaning mess. When he finally started nibbling on her clit, Phoebe let out a gasp and her hair blazed and threw sparks away. He caressed her thighs, then her tummy and reached out a hand to grab her left boob. Her moans became chaotic when Finn started fingering and massaging the upper part of her inner walls.

“Finn, what the-? Ungh! Shit, that’s…. so good! Fuck! Fuck you, Finn! Aaahh!”

While Finn was eating out Phoebe’s fluids and the remaining wolf cum, the wolf finally managed to pull out of him which made Finn moan softly onto Phoebe’s pussy, but just seconds later a second wolf rode him and penetrated him. Finn let go of Phoebe’s crotch to moan to the sudden guest, just to have his head violently pulled down by the king.

“Go back, you wolf slut!” reclaimed the king, pushing Finn’s face onto her crotch. Her pussy became the cushion in which Finn drowned the moaning of another big wolf dick thrusting him deep and hard.

Phoebe noticed another “excited” wolf around and called him to her. She made him stand over her and she stood up a little to embrace the wolf and suck him. The wolf, following his instincts, started thrusting on Phoebe’s mouth, which didn’t bother her at all and rather added to her moaning delight, along with the blonde boy pressuring on her G spot and sucking on her clit.

Finn, overwhelmed by the concentration on his performance and the desperate fucking of the wolf, finally managed to bring Phoebe over the edge. Her thighs closed on his head as her whole body trembled. She tightened the embrace with the wolf and muffled her groan of pleasure on the dick, which made the wolf cum in her mouth. Phoebe tried to swallow as much as possible, but the discharge took her in a bad moment, and she ended up letting go off the dick, spilling out most of the cum on her tits, while the wolf still shot some on her face.

Finn lifted up his face to look at the mess Phoebe had made of herself. “You look b-b-beautiful” gasped Finn while being ravaged by a wolf.

Phoebe smirked and sat in front of Finn. She lifted his head and kissed him passionately, wolf cum still in her mouth. They shared a mix of cum and saliva while Phoebe stroke his dick, covering her hand with sticky precum. The king kept pleasuring him until he shot his thick load on her hand. The twitching of his muscles massaged the wolf’s knot, making him cum in his ass. Finn collapsed on the floor and the wolf pulled out of him, splurting cum all over the human’s butt and legs. Finn’s orgasmic panting was interrupted by Phoebe sticking her fingers in his mouth, making him have a taste of his own semen.

Phoebe made Finn sit and began to suck his dick, still hard and covered in fluids. Another wolf approached Phoebe from behind and started pounding her.

“Aaahh… Phoebe…. Your mouth is so good!” panted Finn, overwhelmed by pleasure.

A couple of wolves more approached Finn, one of them even tried to hump on his face. Finn just giggled at the eagerness of his feral friends and took his dick in his mouth, while with his hand he started jerking off the other one.

Phoebe was sucking Finn’s dick with delight while the walls of her vagina twitched around the massive wolf dick she had inside. The thrusting of the wolf made her take Finn’s dick deeper into her mouth. Finn started rocking his hips against Phoebe’s mouth, until he finally came into the king’s mouth. Phoebe swallowed it with easiness, being a smallest and slower shot than the wolf’s, which she experienced again inside her womb while she was swallowing the human’s

Phoebe sat down, panting heavily and admiring her throbbing pussy leaking out cum like a faucet. She looked back at Finn who had his face and his hair covered in cum from the wolf he had jerked off, and now was jerking off a second one while he still was sucking on other. The wolf in his mouth finally came and, just like Phoebe, Finn was unable to take it all and ended up letting go of the dick, dripping the cum all over his chubby pinkish body and getting some extra shots in his face and hair. The other wolf also added to the picture, shooting on the canvas that was Finn’s face. Phoebe giggled at the scene.

The dusk fell down. The wolves, satisfied, left the small plain. The couple stayed there, cuddling on the ground, with Finn plowing into Phoebe with the last of his forces. Phoebe, also tired, just moaned softly into Finn’s ear as he shot inside her, mixing innumerable fluids. They shared a kiss and the promise to repeat it sometime soon.


End file.
